jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppies in the Box
Puppies in the Box is a 2008 American computer-animated comedy film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Sony Pictures Animation, animated by Sony Pictures Imageworks, and distributed by Columbia Pictures. The film follows a young teenage girl named Lauren Cannari, who find a puppy named Keiko, who wanted to be in a family. So, Lauren must kept Kekio and the other puppy safe from the pound. Puppies in the Box ''was released in the United States on October 17, 2008. Upon its release, it received majorly positive reviews from critics, who praised its screenplay, animation, voice acting, concept, and storyline. It was a box office success. Plot ''Coming soon! Voice cast * Kristen Schaal as Lauren Cannari Coming soon! Production Development The idea for Puppies in the Box began with Scott Young who envisioned the film as a "buddy" animated comedy. The film entered development in 2003, with Young as the film's directors with a tentative release scheduled for a summer 2007 release. Originally, the film was titled Mikey & Dave ''and had a completely different story. This version of the story had a relationship between a cat and a dog. However, when ''Alternate Reality was in production, JeremyWorks Studios CEO and Chairman Jeremy Carpenter decided that the project should focus on a relationship between a girl and a puppy rather than a cat and a dog. In September 2006, the new film was announced as Puppies in the Box with its new story originally evolving Lauren Cannari as the lead role. Coming soon! Animation C''oming soon!'' Release Marketing Upon its release, Burger King had a promotional tie-in with seven toys with a paid Kids' Meal order. Several merchandise was made for Puppies in the Box, such as toys and figurines. Trailers * A first teaser trailer was released on November 2007, and was shown before Bee Movie, Jeremy: Extreme Sports, Enchanted, Alvin and the Chipmunks, National Treasure: Book of Secrets, and The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep. * The first theatrical trailer was released in February 2008, and was shown before The Spiderwick Chronicles, Horton Hears a Who!, Nim's Island, Speed Racer, The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Kung Fu Panda, WALL-E, Candy Quest, and Space Chimps. * The second theatrical trailer was released in August 2008, and was later shown before Fly Me to the Moon, Star Wars: The Clone Wars, The House Bunny, Igor, Ghost Town, and Beverly Hills Chihuahua. * There were a few television spots for the film; the first one was released in August 2008, the second one was released in September 2008, and the third one was released in October 2008. Video game Main article: Puppies in the Box (video game) A video game based on the film was released on September 23, 2008 on PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Nintendo DS. Home media Puppies in the Box ''was released on DVD, Blu-ray, and UMD Video on March 10, 2009. It released for Blu-ray 3D in July 14, 2010. Reception ''Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here.Jeremy Adventures (2007 film)Category:Films Category:G-rated films